Vigoroth
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Slakoth |evointo=Slaking |gen=Generation III |species=Wild Monkey Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=46.5 kg |imweight=102.5 lbs. |ability=Vital Spirit |body=06 |egg1=Field |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Vigoroth (Japanese: ヤルキモノ Yarukimono) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology It is a white Pokémon, bearing some resemblance to a sloth but with a large tuft of red fur on its forehead. It also has very small ears and teeth yet large eyes with brown rings around them. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back which match the rings. Its arms are very long and the hands and feet have two long, black claws and red circles are at the bottom of the hands and feet. On some parts of its body, the fur is shaggy. Evolution Vigoroth is the evolved form of Slakoth as of level 18, and it evolves into Slaking at level 36. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Evolve Slakoth |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Slakoth |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Slakoth |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Slakoth |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Slakoth |bwrarity= None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Vigoroth is always itching and agitated to go on a wild rampage. It simply can't tolerate sitting still for even a minute. This Pokémon's stress level rises if it can't be moving constantly. |sapphire=Vigoroth is simply incapable of remaining still. Even when it tries to sleep, the blood in its veins grows agitated, compelling this Pokémon to run wild throughout the jungle before it can settle down. |emerald=It can't keep still because its blood boils with energy. It runs through the fields and mountains all day to calm itself. If it doesn't, it can't sleep at night. |firered=It is always hungry because it won't stop rampaging. Even while it is eating, it can't keep still. |leafgreen=It is always hungry because it won't stop rampaging. Even while it is eating, it can't keep still. |diamond=Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. |pearl=Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. |platinum=Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. |heartgold=Its stress level rises if it cannot keep moving constantly. Too much stress makes it feel sick. |soulsilver=Its stress level rises if it cannot keep moving constantly. Too much stress makes it feel sick. |black=Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. |white=Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. |black 2=Its heartbeat is fast and its blood so agitated that it can't sit still for one second. |white 2=Its heartbeat is fast and its blood so agitated that it can't sit still for one second. |x=Its heartbeat is fast and its blood so agitated that it can't sit still for one second. |y=Its stress level rises if it cannot keep moving constantly. Too much stress makes it feel sick.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia even though it evolves from and into some of the laziest Pokémon it is very vigorous and energetic Etymology Vigoroth is based on a sloth, while its name is a portmanteau of the words "Vigoro'us" and "Sl'oth". pl:Vigoroth Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon